


I'll Lie, I'm Fine

by hunni218



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Castiel, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Sad, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunni218/pseuds/hunni218
Summary: He slammed the car door shut and wandered over. It was just turning dusk but the dark sky overhead made it feel later than it was.He slumped down by the grave onto his knees and began to speak almost in a whisper, afraid of who may hear although he was alone.





	I'll Lie, I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sad.

He slammed the car door shut and wandered over. It was just turning dusk but the dark sky overhead made it feel later than it was.

He slumped down by the grave onto his knees and began to speak almost in a whisper, afraid of who may hear although he was alone.

"I'm sorry, I am so so sorry it should've been me, not you"

He shook his head.

"I failed you, like I've failed everyone and after everything, I....don't even get to tell you face to face, but I'm here and I'm praying to you...God...I dunno whoever, that you can hear me. I never told you but you are so much more than my best friend and even that stuff with those witches when they cursed me and......... ", his voice trembled, "and I was losing my memory, my last memory was of you. Always you."

Tears pricked his eyes and slowly ran down his cheeks, he rubbed his hand over his face.

"You shouldn't be here dammit.............. your suppose to be back in the bunker with us......... with me. I hope wherever you are up there in heaven, I want you to know I'm fine...we'll be okay really, I've got Sam and.....and we've been through worse and came out the other side and we'll do it again too so don't worry, yeah?"

He took a deep breath and carried on.

"You will never get to hear me say the words that you had the courage to say. I wish I had said it back and now my chance has gone. Shit, it wasn't meant to be like this"

His voice began to crack, tears rolling down his cheek.

"If you can hear me, I want you to know I love you, I miss you so fucking much. Please if there's a way to come back, please do it. I need you, I need you. I should've been able to save you"

He broke down sobbing, his whole body wrecked.

 

He wiped his face on his sleeve and held his face in his hands trying to calm his breathing when he felt a hand touch his arm. He turned lifting his head up to see.

"You can't save everyone, Dean" he said.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, comments are much appreciated.


End file.
